


Pizza cum; sterek [os] 🍕

by Hoechlinsdick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, One Shot, Pizza, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoechlinsdick/pseuds/Hoechlinsdick
Summary: Stiles quiere saber de qué sería capaz el repartidor de pizzas por más propina...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	Pizza cum; sterek [os] 🍕

Stiles tomó el control remoto y se sentó en el sofá

Nada como una noche solitaria de peliculas y pizza.  
Bueno, en realidad estaba castigado y por eso su soledad y noche de pelis aburrida, pero no tenía otra opción.  
La película estaba lista para reproducirla, pero aún faltaba la pizza

Miró su reloj, 8:15

Cinco minutos faltaban para que llegara, así que empezó a verse la pelicula

La saga de star wars estaba dando inicio cuando tocaron al timbre

El descamisado chico le puso pause al DVD y se acercó a la puerta  
Abrió de golpe y se encontró con una figura que seguramente alentaría a cualquiera para que pidiera pizza a domicilio todos los días y ese muchacho fuese a su puerta a entregarsela

Era una figura atlética y fornida, el muchacho era pelinegro, alto y portaba un par de ojos verdes seductores

Este le sonrió y Stiles lo miró de pies a cabeza

-aquí tienes tu entrega-el muchacho mostró su perlada sonrisa y le entregó la pizza al chico

-gracias-el castaño tenía la cartera en su mano y sacó un par de billetes-toma-

El repartidor los tomó

-te doy propina solamente porque eres jodidamente guapo-el castaño bromeó esperando que el ojiverde tuviera una reacción sorpresiva o irritada

-púes gracias-le sonrió coqueto-y por más propina.. me dejó hacer otras cosas..-

Stiles frunció el ceño sorprendido

-eh.. Uhmm.. - la verdad no sé esperaba eso, así que sólo se dedicó a tartamudear

El repartidor lo miró divertido

-y.. eh.. ¿Qué clase de cosas te dejarías hacer.. por más propina? -  
-lo que tú quieras-le guiñó el ojo y Stiles rió algo nervioso-¿estás solo? -  
¡JODER!  
-sí, claro.. ¿quieres pasar? -  
-¿tú qué crees? -  
Stiles se hizo a un lado para que el pelinegro entrara, y aprovechó para darle un rápido vistazo al culo de este, y no pudo ser más afortunado.  
Entró igual y cerró la puerta, puso la pizza en la mesa y se acercó al muchacho, se sonrieron cómplices y sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron el cuerpo del otro para acercarse más y unir sus labios para empezar un beso que poco a poco iban intensificando y descontrolando

-joder, me esperé de todo, menos esto-Stiles rió llevando sus manos al culo del muchacho, quién lo miraba coqueto

-es mi culpa por ser tan sexy-

Stiles rodó los ojos y ambos volvieron a comerse las bocas con desespero

De un momento a otro, Stilinski estaba tumbado en el sofá con el repartidor encima de él

-¿lo haremos aquí ya? - preguntó Stiles sin aún creerse lo que sucedía

-si quieres subamos a tu habitación, no creo que aquí tengas condones-

Ambos rieron

Se acercaron a las escaleras

-sube primero-le pidió el castaño y el repartidor obedeció

Stiles subió trás de él, ambos subían con rapidez y el ojiverde bendijo la vista del castaño con su enorme culo rebotando a medida que subía cada escalón

-pero que culo tienes, hombre! -  
El repartidor rió rodando los ojos

Ambos llegaron a la habitación del chico

Stiles se tumbó en la cama y su acompañante se le acercó

-¿cómo es tu nombre? tengo que saberlo para poder gemirlo-

El castaño rió

-Stiles-

-mhmm-

El mayor se agachó cerca de la cama entre las piernas del chico

Le bajó su sudadera y rió al ver que no tenía ropa interior, pero se tornó sorprendido al ver su enorme miembro

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo introdujo en su boca sin avisar

Stiles gimió cerrando los ojos y llevando su mano al cabello del muchacho, enredando sus dedos en este

-oh..joder..-

La juguetona lengua del mayor recorría la longitud de Stiles gustosamente, subía y bajaba mientras acariciaba y apretaba con sus dedos las bolas del chico

Saboreó el glande y bajó por toda la longitud con su lengua hasta llegar a los testiculos

-uff..ahh..-

Abrió las piernas del castaño y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su estrecha entrada

Stiles se acomodó mejor para alzar más las piernas, el repartidor le abrió el culo con sus nalgas y se adentró con su lengua através de la apretada cavidad

-oh..mhmm-

El ojiverde embestía con su húmeda lengua el ano de Stiles salvajemente, el chico se arqueaba y soltaba gemidos sin parar

-oh..Dios..-

El pelinegro siguió masturbando su polla mientras se comía el culo del menor perdiendo el control

Subió nuevamente e introdujo el miembro en su boca

-oh..mhmm..subete a la cama..-habló Stiles entre gemidos

El repartidor obedeció y se acomodó en posición de perrito haciendo que su culo se viera aún más grande

Stiles le quitó su pantalón haciendo que este cayera tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, aprovechando para quitarse su suéter de trabajo

-que nalgotas-el castaño apretaba aquel enorme trasero por encima del bóxer

Rió rodando los ojos y lo volteó a ver, el chico estaba quitandole la ropa interior mientras repartía besos por sus nalgas  
Luego de que Stiles se deshiciera del bóxer del mayor, abrió las carnosas mejillas del culón y esta vez fué él quién empezó a penetrar la entrada del otro con su lengua

-oh..mierda..Stiles-

El chico palmeó sus nalgas y el pelinegro gimió alto

Empezó a penetrarlo con su lengua y un dedo a la vez, para dilatarlo

Luego sólo fueron dos dedos quienes le penetraban la entrada mientras que Stiles besaba y chupeteaba los enormes glúteos de él

El repartidor estaba enloquecido y con ganas de más

-mhmm..metela ya-

Stiles sonrió satisfecho e introdujo un tercer dedo, haciendo que el ojiverde perdiera la cordura5  
Con la otra mano intentaba alcanzar abrir la gaveta de su mesita de noche, hasta que lo logró  
Tomó un condón y su casi vacío lubricante

-¿estás listo..eh..?-

-De..Derek..-

-Derek-cacheteó las preciosas nalgas del mayor y sacó los dedos de su interior para abirle las nalgas y disfrutar de aquella entrada dilatada y apetecible

Stiles se puso el condón rápidamente y lubricó su verga

Lentamente fué abriendo paso dentro de la cavidad anal de Derek

-AHHH-

Derek gimió de dolor abriendo su nalga, mientras que Stiles abría la otra y con la otra mano sostenía su verga que ya estaba rozando la próstata del ojiverde

-OHHH..JODER-

Las embestidas imparables no se hicieron esperar, ambos se meneaban deliciosamente y el choque entre la polla del chico y el punto de Derek era glorioso

Stiles lo tomó de las caderas y profundizó las embestidas con un rápido vaivén  
-que culote..ohh..-

-ahh..ahh..ah..-escuchar gemir a aquel musculoso repartidor era la gloria

-oh..sí-

El castaño lo tomó del cabello y se sostuvo de la boca de este con dos dedos de su otra mano, haciendo que balbuceara mientras lo embestía con más intensidad

-ohh..ahh..que culo tan apretado, joder..ohh..-

Stiles lo tomó de la nuca y Derek se puso de rodillas, el menor lo besó así de espaldas y siguió embistiendolo

-volteate- Stiles salió de él

Derek se dió la vuelta y se comieron las bocas salvajemente

El chico lo empujó y este cayó boca arriba sobre la cama

Stiles se subió a esta y lo abrió de piernas

Derek sostuvo una con su brazo y Stiles la otra con la suya, mientras nuevamente volvía a penetrarlo

Esta vez gemían para el otro ya que estaban cara a cara

El castaño se movía con delicia y Derek no paraba de gemir para él  
-Ohh..ah..-el repartidor empezó a masturbar su gruesa polla  
Stiles se sostuvo del pecho de él y aceleró los movimientos, chocando contra la próstata del ojiverde sin pudor

-mhmm..que rico..-

Luego de varias poderosas y profundas embestidas, Stiles eyaculó dentro del condón

Se quedó dentro de Derek y le arrebató su polla para masturbarlo freneticamente  
El pelinegro lo miraba desorientado, sintió las paredes de este contraerse presionando su polla, y se corrió bañando su abdomen y la mano de Stiles

-ohh..-

El castaño salió de él, se deshizo del preservativo y se tumbó a su lado en la cama

-sí que valió la pena esa propina-bromeó Stiles

Derek lo miró riendo

-no hay necesidad de más propina, estoy satisfecho con esta paga-le guiñó el ojo y Stiles sonrió

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando al repartidor solo ahí

Bajó y tomó la pizza, para luego volver a la habitación

-¿qué tal un poco de pizza?-

El pelinegro lo miró mordiendose el labio

-¿no tienes que volver al trabajo o sí?-

-yo hago lo que quiero-se encogió de hombros

Stiles rió y se sentó en la cama, Derek acercó su cuerpo al de él y puso sus piernas a cada lado de él, poniendo su enorme culo prácticamente en frente de él

-wow, que noche-sonrió Stiles apretando el culo del chico, para luego empezar a comerse la pizza y ver un poco de Netflix.

🍕🍕


End file.
